


Suffocation

by Anonymous_Lobster



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Void, death by suffocation, i havent written in a while but i hope its ok', its literally: suffering, lol im so sorry, this is not a happy fic, uuuuhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lobster/pseuds/Anonymous_Lobster
Summary: Keralis and Xisuma are falling in the voidSome sacrifices need to be made
Relationships: Keralis/Xisumavoid if u squint
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea come to me while I was in the shower and I immediately wrote it down  
> It's been several months since I've written anything, so it may be clunky [Please forgive me lol]  
> Also, this is my first work in this fandom, so I hope I got the personalities accurate!  
> [This is a scene in the universe of a bigger fic I'm writing. I've yet to decide if this is going to be canon or not]

Keralis continued to float down through the void. Xisuma was right next to him, gripping his arm with a strength Keralis didn’t even know the other had. It was gradually getting harder to breathe, his airways were getting tighter, and a massive headache was starting to form. Everyone said that death by suffocation in the void was the worst way to go, but Keralis never really grasped how utterly terrifying it actually was. 

He moved his head to look at his best friend, who was staring at him with tears in his eyes. Well, at least Xisuma was more likely to survive, Keralis thought. The helmet that he wore would keep his oxygen levels up long enough for him to find a way out. Xisuma twisted himself around in the air, shifting his position so that it looked like he was standing. Keralis quickly did the same. His arm was aching due to how tightly Xisuma was holding on. Tears were now streaming down the admin’s face, splashing the visor of his helmet. 

“What’s wrong, Shashwamy?”

Xisuma laughed, or it might’ve been more of a scoff. It was really hard to grasp his emotions behind the tears on his visor. 

“Are you seriously asking that?” His voice was shaky and muffled and scared, Keralis had never seen him like that before. The builder’s breath hitched, and he coughed suddenly. His time was really running short. Xisuma sighed, he had made his decision.

Well, it wasn’t really a decision. 

There was never a doubt in his mind that Keralis would be the one to survive.

He began pressing some buttons on the bottom of his helmet. After clicking a specific series of buttons, the helmet detached from his head with a soft pop. In one swift movement, he removed it from his head and forced it on to Keralis’, locking it in place.

“Wait what?! Nononono-I cant let you do that!” Keralis protested, trying to pry off the helmet. His deep brown eyes were bulging in panic and confusion. Xisuma’s breaths were already getting shorter, suffocation was already setting in. Air was quickly filling Keralis’ lungs again, but he couldn’t shake the thought that every breath he took was one Xisuma lost. The admin smiled, tears continuing to pour down his face. His purple eyes seemed to hold the universe as they glistened. Keralis began to cry as well, he didn’t want this, he couldn’t lose his best friend like this. 

They were still floating down.

If Keralis didn’t get a hold of himself soon, they would both die. 

Xisuma moved so that their foreheads were pressing together. Keralis could see every detail of the others face that was usually kept hidden. 

Even so close to death, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Xisuma was. 

“Shashwamy-“ Keralis tried to speak, but Xisuma shushed him. 

“I love you, my friend.” 

“Xisuma-“ Keralis was sobbing now, trying desperately not to lose the closest person he had to him.

“Thank you.” Xisuma whispered, and the last of his warmth faded out. His skin became pasty white, his eyes lost focus, his lips were a dark blue. 

He let go of Keralis’ arm.

Keralis shrieked and grabbed him again, holding on like a lifeline. The builder was hyperventilating, his face was red and he was sobbing so hard that he could hardly see. He positioned himself so that Xisumas dead body was resting on one shoulder and his backpack was sitting on the other. It was filled with food, ender pearls, and water bottles.

Was it only yesterday when they embarked on this rescue mission? 

He spotted an end stone ledge that was close enough for him to grab, so he pulled himself towards it. Eventually, he managed to climb up on to the ledge. The rest of the Hermits were 100 or so blocks up. 

All he wanted to do was lay down and cry.

But he had to do this.

He had to survive, for Xisuma’s sake. 

He climbed the rest of the way up while making sure Xisuma was still there, still resting on his shoulder.

He almost looked peaceful. 

Keralis grunted while he hoisted himself up onto another ledge, a few blocks up. As he climbed, the stone dug into his cold hands. Everything was so cold down there. Keralis finally arrived at where the rest of the Hermits were staying, at a little tent pitched up at the edge of an end island. 

“Keralis!” Stress was the first one to spot him, and she rushed over to help him climb those last few blocks. She spotted Xisumas corpse and gasped. 

Keralis cried harder.

The others ran over, some helped Keralis up while others lay Xisuma down on the rough stone. Keralis collapsed on the ground next to him. His entire body was trembling as he sobbed. He could hear people talking, people asking him what happened, but he didn’t care.

He just lost his best friend. 

He gripped Xisuma in a tight hug and refused to let go, even when Impulse kindly asked him to, even when Bdubs told him that there was nothing he could do. 

He wouldn’t let go.

He would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you did <3


End file.
